Just a Dream
by A Midnight Note
Summary: Alfred is leaving for war, but what will Natalia do if her Husband doesn't come back?    Oneshot, bit of an AU


Natalia gave her husband one last kiss before he left. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers twisted in his hair. She did her best to take all of him in. After all, at best, she wasn't going to see him for a year.

"I love you." She murmured next to his ear, the words awkward on her foreign tongue. He pulled her back and smiled sadly.

"I know you do," He crushed her closer, memorizing the way her body fit his, "I love you too, Natalia. Know that." Even Natalia's icy composer was threatened under the emotional stress. She gave a nod and disentangled herself from him. Her fingers lingered in his as a commander's voice bloomed into the air. Alfred leaned in and kissed her forehead before leaving.

She watched him go and prayed he returned.

**страта**

It was only a month until Alfred was due to return and Natalia was brimming with anxious excitement; when there was a knock on her door. So the went the door, irritated at the interruption.

"Must be _brat_ or_ sestra._" she muttered. But who she found at the door was unfamiliar, but she knew what it meant. "_Net_." She breathed. The soldier was in his mid thirties, his face weary.

"Are you Natalia Jones?" he asked, but they both already knew she was.

"Da." Her voice was tight with the effort of keeping herself together.

He nodded grimly before relaying his message in the form of a cream and official envelope. "I'm sorry, Ma'am." He stated politely before taking his leave. She nodded curtly and closed the door.

"Maybe," her voice filled with false hope, "Maybe his stay is just extended." She quickly tore open the letter.

_Mrs. Natalia Jones,_

_Your husband, Lieutenant General Alfred F. Jones, has preformed his duty valiantly to his country. Unfortunately this has cost him his life. . . _

She could read no more. The letter fell from her shaking hands as she collapsed in on herself.

_No._ She thought, _This isn't real. Just a bad dream. Alfred will be home in a month. Then we'll be happy. Together._ She refused to accept his death.

But she had to. Within a week his body had been shipped to the nearby funeral home. Ivan went with her for support when se went to identify his body. In the end he had to carry her out; sobbing, screaming and calling out his name.

"_Alfred F. Jones!_" She exclaimed, "You come back to me! Come back!" She sobbed over and over. People in the funeral home could only look at her with pity, guessing at the tragedy.

In a flash, three days had passed and she was standing in front of a freshly dug grave. It was a dual headstone; they hadn't meant to need either so soon. But his death-date had already been inscribed. Along with one sentence beneath it; _A true Hero. _

She shook as they handed her the folded flag, but she held it close. It was all she had left of him. Then they fired fifteen shots. Each time she shuddered and felt each one pierce her heart. She knew she would never be whole again, not without her Alfred, but he had made her promise.

"_Hey Nat?" His voice had taken on a serious edge._

"_Da?" She was curious, though she loved him, he was hardly ever curious._

"_I want you to promise me something." He looked deep into her eyes, but didn't wait for a confirmation. "If I don't come back, I want you to do you best to move on and be happy." _

_Of course, she protested. "Do not talk like that Alfred! You _will_ come back." She glared at him, agitated he would even suggest such a thing. He chucked and kissed her resistant lips._

"_Just in case?" Voice sweet and compelling. She couldn't help but smile._

"_Any thing for you."_

But how could she keep that promise? The preacher was rattling of some sort of final word when he handed her the bouquet and the other men began to descend his coffin.

People left with small words and empty hugs. Nothing could fill her. She could only stare at the newly turned ground that hid her husband from view. What was she suppose to do without his laughter? His smile? He was the only one that could ever make her laugh. She had never been happier than with him. And now he was gone. What was she suppose to live for?

"I will always love you." Her words fell from her lips to the wind, but that was okay, he could really hear her anyway. One tear fell as she began again.

"I know you did all you could to come back to me. I only wish it was enough." Over and over she read those words; _A true Hero._ He would always be her Hero.

**AN: Yea, I know I'm depressing.. But I've had this in mind for a while now. Based on Carrie Underwood's Just a dream.**


End file.
